Rawky
by Wardogblacky
Summary: Story of how the Rawk Hawk came to be.


Rawky

We all know that before Mario, Rawk Hawk was the champion of the Glitz Pit. But how did the Rawk Hawk become a great fighter? I'm gonna tell that story...

Welcome to Glitzville, a crazy floating place where fighters compete in the ring. Our hero in this story is Rawky Hawksen. He was at the Juice Bar buying soda for his mother. His father had died a year ago when a gang of thieves killed him. Rawky was a young hawk who dreamed to become a fighter. A fighter by the name of Dark Koopa was famous for the most wins in the past five years. Rawky wanted to challenge him, but first he had to learn to not be such a bad boy.

Rawky was walking down the streets when four Koopas jumped him. "Hey Rawky. You forgot to pay us the other day. The Koopa Bros. don't like lies," the Koopas said restraining their anger.

"Guys, guys. I'll give you the money tomarrow. Right now I have to take this soda down to my mother," Rawky said, trying to get out of trouble.

"Hey, Yellow, how much money did Rawky owe us?" the leader asked.

"Four bucks, Red. Why?" Yellow asked curiously.

"Because that's just how much that soda costs. You gave my money to the man at the bar?" Red said, cracking his knuckles.

"Touch this soda and I'll bust your noses," Rawky said menacingly.

"Get him, boys," Red said as he charged at Rawky.

Rawky smacked Green with the soda bottle and punched Black right in the stomach. He threw Yellow into the trashcan and turned around to see Red kick him. "Make my day," Rawky said, giving Red an uppercut.

Red wiped his nose and saw blood. "That's it! Koopa Bros. Special Attack!" Red said as the Bros. got in their shells and shot at Rawky repeatedly. Rawky threw a punch right into Green, which caused all of the Bros. to fall.

"Next time it'll be your skulls," Rawky said, putting the soda on his shoulder and heading home.

Once at home, he handed his mother the pop. "What's this?" his mother asked. seeing blood on his arm.

" It's just a cut," Rawky said, trying to drop the subject.

His mother chuckled. "You're just like you father. Always getting into fights, even when nobody strikes you first," his mother said, holding Rawky's hand.

"What's so bad about being a fighter?" Rawky asked, turning on the TV. "See, Mom? That's Dark Koopa, the greatest fighter in the Glitz Pit. I'm gonna fight him someday," Rawky said getting interested seeing Dark's punches.

"Oh pish-posh. You don't wanna be like him. They get into alcohol," his mother said with a stern look on her face.

"So does Uncle Miles," Rawky said. "He's a close friend, too," Rawky added.

"Yes, but he's a goofy lonely fellow," his mother added. Rawky paid no attention to his mother. He was too busy watching Dark Koopa punch. He was so amazed at how good he was. "Speaking of Miles," his mother added, "he called an hour ago. Said something about delivering hotdogs?"

"Shoot. I'm sooo late. Thanks, Mom! I gotta go!" Rawky said, and out the door he went.

"Sometimes I worry about that boy," his mother said, shaking her head.

Rawky ran to the hotdog truck and saw Miles. "Miles, I'm sorry I'm late. I got into a rumble," Rawky said, trying to catch his words.

"Patooie!" Miles grumbled. "You were susposed to help me sell this hotdogs an hour ago!" Miles said staggering to the truck. Rawky could tell Miles was drunk. This wasn't going to be easy.

Miles got in the truck and saw Rawky just standing there. " For Pete's sake! Get in the truck!" Miles yelled, slamming his fists.

Rawky got in the truck and Miles started it. " You drunken Lakitu!" Rawky said. "Get the truck out of reverse!" Rawky said, noticing Miles hitting the gas while still in park.

About an hour later, Rawky and Miles stopped at Rawky's house. "Well, thanks for the lift, Miles. See you tomorrow," Rawky said, getting ready to open the door.

"Wait a minute, Rawky!" Miles said. "Before you go, I'd like to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask?" Rawky said.

"Do you know my sister Faira?" Miles said with a serious look.

"You mean the Lakitu that works at the pet shop? Yeah, I know her. Why?" Rawky asked a bit curious.

"Would you like to meet her?" Miles asked.

"Sure," Rawky said, starting to get serious.

"Good, meet me tomorrow at six," Miles said, leaving Rawky.

Rawky opened his house door and noticed that the place was a wreck. "Mom?" Rawky said, running up the stairs. There was his mother covered in blood. "No! Mom! No!" Rawky wept over his mother's body.

There was a note behind the door. The note read, "I heard you were fighting my boys. You don't have the money so now we're even. Signed: JK Koopa."

"They'll pay for this," Rawky said. "Soon I'll become a famous fighter and even Dark will fear my name."

Rawky decided to talk to the man who arranged the fights, the arranger... Delino! Rawky entered Delino's hotel and walked into his office. "Who's there?" a stern voice asked.

"I'm Rawky Hawksen, and I'm here to see if I could arrange a fight with Dark Koopa," Rawky said, restraining his anger.

Delino laughed, then said in a serious tone, "I'll call up Dark and see if he accepts."

Delino picked up the phone and dialed a number. The ringing stopped and a low voice could be heard. "Hello?" the man said.

"Dark, baby. I'm here with... What's your name, son?" Delino asked.

"Rawky. Rawky Hawksen," Rawky said a bit nervous.

"I'm here with Rawky Hawksen, and he wants to challenge you in the ring," Delino said, a wicked smile on his face.

"Ha! You tell this wannabe that unless he has an amazing couch. I'd rather fight a blind Goomba," Dark said, then hung up.

"It's a no, kid. Unless you have a good coach?" Delino asked, trying to spare Rawky.

"No," Rawky said. "But I will get one. A great coach. Then I'll pummel Dark Koopa!"

And with that Rawky left.

After being denied, Rawky decided to take a walk down Glitzville. There he saw three shadowy figures telling a story. "All who are able! A treasure awaits behind the Thousand-Year Door. All you have to do is find seven items called the Crystal Stars," the old one said. "If you're interested, go find those Crystal Stars. The treasure awaits!"

With that, the old shadow vanished along with a young one and a chubby one. "I for one don't believe in treasures," Rawky said, looking at his watch. "Shoot! I gotta go to Frankly's in thirty minutes!" Rawky said, taking out his ticket. "Excuse me, sir, but could you take me to Rogueport?" Rawky asked the Cheep Cheep in the suit.

"Very well, but remain seated," the ticketman said, opening the door.

Ten minutes later, Rawky arrived at Rogueport. "Last stop! Last call!" the pilot said as Rawky got out of the blimp.

"Thank you, sir!" Rawky said as he ran towards Frankly's school. Rawky ran in and took his seat next to Goombella. "Sorry I'm late," Rawky said as he got out paper and a pencil.

"No problem, but did you do your homework?"

"Well I did, kinda," Rawky lied, trying to find an artifact. He looked on his shoulder and saw a piece of ripped bandana left by one of the Koopa Bros. "Um, this is the bandana the great Cortez wore on his last adventure," Rawky lied, though Goombella was too smart for that. She took out her tattle log.

"I'm sorry, Rawky, but I'm afraid that bandana belongs to a Koopa Bro," Goombella said, showing Frankly the picture. Frankly was not impressed.

"Rawky, I'm afraid if I don't see that bio on Prince Mush soon I will have no choice but to fail you. Class dismissed!" Frankly said as Rawky left Frankly's School. He then came across a building called Mush's Training Center.

Rawky knocked on the door and Mush answered it. "Well if it isn't Rawky Hawksen! Did you come for the report?" Mush asked, keeping the door open. "No. I've come to become a fighter," Rawky said, holding back his tears.

"I heard about your mother so I'll go easy on you. We will start tomorrow, and no slacking," Mush said as he closed the door.

Rawky looked at his watch. "Crud! I'm supposed to be meeting Fauna!" Rawky said as he headed back to Glitzville. He then arrived at the pet shop, where he saw Fauna feeding a Buzzy Beetle and Miles looking sick in the alley. "Miles? Are you okay?" Rawky asked, coming around the bend.

" I'm hic fine. I just drank two hic bottles in a row. hic" Miles said. "Well, would you like to meet her?" Miles asked, trying to see straight.

"Sure. I guess," Rawky said as he followed Miles inside the pet shop.

Rawky went to open the door but he saw a horrible sight. It was a Lakitu with tatoos hitting on Fauna. "Hey baby, how about we cats get out of here?" the Lakitu said in a cocky tone.

"No thanks. I've got work to do," Faula said, getting back to work. The Lakitu grabbed her arm.

"Come on, baby!" the Lakitu said, but Faula smacked him.

"Why you little!" the Lakitu said as he began beating on Faula.

"Hey!" Rawky said, slamming the door open.

"Oh for pete's sake! I can't go one day without Rawky getting in a fight. I need alcohol," Miles said, chugging his jug.

"Touch her again and I'll rip those rings clear out!" Rawky said.

"Oh yeah?" the Lakitu said, punching Rawky. "Come on, big bird. Let's take this outside," the Lakitu said putting up his fist.

"How about I grind you here?" Rawky said, tossing a bag of Blooper food at the Lakitu, then punching him. The Lakitu then took a pet cage and began beating Rawky.

"Let him go!" Fauna said, but was punched right in the face.

Rawky had had enough. He punched the Lakitu, sending him flying into the Cheep Cheep tank. Rawky then lifted Fauna up. "Sorry about your store," Rawky said.

"No, thank you for saving me," Fauna said.

"No prob. I gotta go," Rawky said as he left the store.

"Bye," Fauna said, cleaning up the mess.

The next day, Rawky awoke from his bed. "It's showtime," Rawky said as he went to Mush's Training Center.

Rawky soon arrived at Mush's gym. "Okay, kid. If you want to become a fighter, you have to test other parts of your body. I want you to walk across this balance beam ten feet above the water to that platform. There you will lift that boulder and throw it through that wall. Go through that wall and pull that 290-pound block across the room. When you succeed, your training will be complete," Mush said showing Rawky the challenge.

"That's too easy," Rawky said, getting on the beam. He immediately fell into the water.

"Ahahaha!" Mush laughed when he saw Rawky's splash.

"What happened?" Rawky asked, shocked that he had failed.

"You didn't trust your whole body. Try again another time; now I want to see you punch," Mush said, leading Rawky towards the punching bags. "Hit it as hard as you can," Mush said as Rawky stepped forward. He hit the bag hard but it swung around and hit Rawky in the chin.

"What the?" Rawky asked, getting a little angry.

"When in battle, don't just punch, dodge as well. Try again," Mush said as Rawky punched the bag, dodged, then punched it again. This time it hit Rawky in the nose.

"Come on! This is embarrassing!" Rawky whined.

"Very well. Time to test your speed," Mush said, heading towards the alley. "Ready. Set. GO!!!" Mush yelled as Rawky ran as fast as he could, jumping over barrels. He then tripped over a trash can.

"You're gonna make me die of laughter!" Mush said, rolling on the ground laughing.

"I guess this will take a while," Rawky said, heading home.

Day 2

"Every day I want to see how you do on the challenge," Mush said as Rawky crossed the beam but fell trying to lift the boulder. Rawky then tested his balance on a rubber ball but fell and hit his head.

Day 3

Rawky crossed the beam and threw the boulder but missed the wall. He then had to do twenty push-ups, thirty sit-ups, and twenty crunches.

Day 4

Rawky crossed the beam and smashed the wall this time, but he missed the jump when he tried to jump into the other room. He did well balancing.

"Very nice. Now you must learn how to dodge objects," Mush said, tossing stones at him and eventually knocking him off the ball.

Day 5

Rawky made the jump but couldn't move the 290-pound block. He dodged and punched better but he slipped while running and ran into some crates.

Day 6

Rawky moved the block about three inches but pulled a muscle in his shoulder. He punched better and balanced perfectly, dodging everything that was thrown at him.

Day 7

Rawky skipped the challenge because of his shoulder and completed the mile run in 5:00 minutes.

Day 8

Rawky pulled as hard as he could. Sweat ran down his face and his veins strained. He eventually succeeded.

"Great job, Rawky! Tomorrow you fight in the Glitz Pit. Survive the first seven rounds and the last three will be simple. After that you'll face Dark Koopa. Give it your all, son.

"Thanks," Rawky said as he headed home.

Later that night, somebody knocked on Rawky's door. "Who's there?" Rawky asked, walking towards the door.

"It's me, Miles. Open the door!" Miles said, but when Rawky opened the door JK and the Koopa Bros. burst through with Miles and Fauna gagged.

"Give us the money, man!" JK said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine, I'll give you the four bucks," Rawky said.

"Four? Sorry, that was long overdue. I want seventy now!" JK said, his teeth showing in an evil grin.

"I don't have the money," Rawky said, but was smacked by JK.

"I'm not playing anymore!" JK said, holding a knife against Fauna's throat. "MONEY NOW!!!" JK yelled.

"What do you want with seventy dollars?" Rawky asked.

"They don't want it. I do!" a deep voice said as a giant figure came in the door.

"Iron Cleft!" Rawky said, scowling. "This is still about Dad's debt," Rawky said, looking Iron Cleft straight in the eye.

"Now hand over the money and she won't die," Iron said with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't," Rawky said with a worried look on his face.

"I can and I will!" Iron said.

Rawky took a chair and smashed it into JK's face. " OW! Why you!!!" JK said, clutching his face. Rawky then punched Iron, who countered it with twice as much strength.

Rawky remembered what Mush had said. "When in a fight, dodge as much as you punch," Mush's voice said in Rawky's mind. Rawky then punched Iron. He dodged Iron's massive blow, then punched him into the wall. Iron grabbed Rawky and threw him against the wall. He then placed Rawky on the steps, then dragged him to the third floor. Rawky tried to free himself as Iron held him against the window.

"I will toss you out this window and the law will do nothing about it. Just like when I killed your father. I'm filthy rich!" Iron said, adding pressure on the window.

Yellow started kicking Fauna, which angered Miles. "That's it!" Miles said, punching Yellow in the gut. He then took his sister. "Are you okay?" he asked, hugging his sister.

"Yeah, but since when are you so strong?" Fauna asked, surprised by her brother's strength.

"I don't know," Miles said. He then took his fishing rod and threw the line at Iron, tangling him up.

"What?!" Iron said as Rawky freed himself.

"This is for my father!!!" Rawky yelled, kicking Iron so hard he smashed through the window. Iron fell on a sharp pipe and was killed him instantly.

Rawky ran to Fauna and Miles. "Nice one," Rawky said, putting Miles in a neckhold.

"I'm glad your okay," Fauna said. Rawky smiled.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Rawky asked while JK and the Koopa Bros. left, having seen the death of their boss. The three sat at the dinner table and started talking about their day. Miles and Fauna then left as Rawky went to bed dreaming of tomorrow.

Rawky woke up and saw the time. "This is it! I'm gonna give it my all!" Rawky said, getting out of bed. He ran towards the Glitz Pit and met Mush.

"You ready, kid? This is it! Once you open those doors it's like entering a whole new world," Mush warned, opening the doors.

"I'm ready. There's no backing down now," Rawky said as he walked through the doors.

Rawky reached the sign-up room. He spotted Don Pianta and a Goomba with an afro. The Goomba looked up and spotted Rawky.

"Are you here for the battles today, man?" the Goomba said, blowing a bubble from his gum.

"Yeah. My name is Rawky Hawksen, and I'm here to fight," Rawky said, feeling confident.

The Goomba typed in Rawky's name, then printed out the sheet. "Here ya go! Head to the Jr. League locker room," the Goomba said, handing Rawky the sheet. Rawky took the sheet, then headed towards the locker room. "Next!" the Goomba said, cracking his gum.

Rawky arrived at the locker room, where he saw a lot of fighters. There was a winged cat-like creature, a Dark Boo, a green Boo, and a Koopa on a cloud with a mace. The Koopa in the cloud floated up to Rawky and smiled.

"Hey! You must be new here! My name is Larry 2345. This is Dark Boo, Bobby, and Bluewind," Larry said. "What's your name, newcomer?" Bobby asked, impressed at seeing this character.

"My name is Rawky Hawksen and I'm here to beat Dark Koopa and win the belt," Rawky said, cracking his knuckles.

"I actually think you have a chance, unlike the rest of us," Dark Boo said.

"Over there is is where you arrange fights, there's the beds, the bathrooms are back there, and that's about it," Bluewind said, licking her paws.

"Thank you all," Rawky said, heading towards the machine. Rawky typed his name, then pressed the button. He then saw his match. "Rawky Vs. Bob-omb Brothers", it said. Rawky then saw the chart. "This is gonna take a while," Rawky said as a guy came in.

"Rawky Hawksen? Time to fight," the Delfino native said as Rawky headed towards the arena.

Match 10: Rawky Vs. Bob-omb Brothers

"Fight!" a purple Clubba with a red goatee said. Rawky swung punches at the first Bob-omb. The other jumped at Rawky but Rawky caught him and threw the Bob-omb into its partner.

" Winner!" The Clubba said.

A few minutes later the same process was repeated.

Match 9: Rawky Vs. Larry 2345

"Fight!" the Clubba yelled as Larry drove his spikey mace into Rawky's side. Rawky yelled in pain and gave Larry a black eye. He then kicked Larry out of the ring.

Match 8: Rawky Vs. Bobby

"Fight!" the Clubba said as Bobby dashed at Rawky. Rawky tripped him and sent him out of the ring.

"Not cool, man! Not cool!" Bobby said with a mad face.

Match 7: Rawky Vs. Bluewind

"Fight!" the Clubba yelled as Blue started chucking bombs at Rawky. Rawky couldn't get a clear shot from all of the bombs.

"Rawky!" Fauna yelled from the audience, a bit of worry in her voice. Rawky jumped at Blue and grabbed her. He then piledrived Blue, knocking her out.

Match 6: Rawky Vs. Dark Boo

"Fight!" the Clubba yelled as Dark Boo threw his scythe at Rawky. Rawky jumped over it, then threw a punch at Dark Boo. Dark Boo vanished, then sliced Rawky with his scythe, which had returned. Rawky threw a kick which knocked Dark Boo out of the ring.

"Winner!!!" the Clubba yelled as he raised Rawky's arm. "This fellow is heading to the Advanced League!" the Clubba said as Rawky waved goodbye and headed one step closer to the final fight.

Rawky soon headed towards the Advanced League. The locker room wasn't nearly as cold or as musty as the Junior locker room. It had lights and a fresh scent to it. The only problem was that its residents weren't nearly as nice as the others.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new shrimp to fry," a Koopa with a skull tattop said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Listen, punk, we're the baddest guys around, so if you want to mess with us, make my day!!!" a Goomba with a broken tooth said, his eyes narrowed as he stared directly at Rawky.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here tto become a champion and beat Dark Koopa!" Rawky said with some pride in his words.

The guys just laughed. "Whatever, shrimpy! We'll deal with you in the ring," the tattooed Koopa said as he spat on the floor.

Rawky ignored the jerks and walked over to arrange a fight. After he was done talking to the manager, Rawky headed to the ring.

Rawky Vs. Goth Yoshi

Rawky stepped in the ring as he faced his opponent in the corner. It was a black Yoshi with black hair, nails, and lips. It had rings all over its face and chains from the waist down.

"Fight!!!" the manager said as the Goth Yoshi swung the chains at Rawky. One of them hit Rawky in the face and he fell on his face. He got up and spat the blood out of his lips. He then grabbed the Goth Yoshi by the neck and started choking her. The Yoshi gasped for breath but Rawky's strength grew stonger. Finally he let go as the Goth Yoshi collapsed on the floor, trying to catch a breath. The Yoshi finally collapsed as the match ended.

"We have a winner!!!" the manager yelled as Rawky prepared himself for the next match.

Rawky Vs. Disco Shy Guy

Rawky entered the ring as he spotted a red Shy Guy with a huge afro. The Shy Guy dashed at Rawky and knocked Rawky on his butt. Rawky grabbed the Shy Guy's afro and started punching his opponent. The Shy Guy sneered at Rawky and dashed at him. Just when the Shy Guy was about to hit Rawky, he kicked the foe out of the ring.

"Victory!!!" the manager cried as Rawky once again came out victorious.

Rawky Vs. Gangsta Goomba

Rawky's next match pitted him against the Goomba that had teased him once he entered the Advance League.

"I'm gonna make you squawk, Big Bird!" the Goomba said as he threw some glass bottles at Rawky. "Dance, chicken boy!" the Goomba said as Rawky dodged the bottles.

Rawky finally caught one of the bottles and threw it at the Goomba's eye.

"Ow! I'm gonna pluck those feathers off of you yet!" the Goomba said as he kicked Rawky in the stomach. Rawky punched the Goomba in the face. The blow was so strong that the Goomba fell to the floor defeated.

Rawky Vs. Tattoed Koopa

Rawky's final match before Dark was the Tattoed Koopa. As soon as the bell rung the Koopa did an uppercut that hit Rawky square in the chin. Rawky started to grow really angry. He did not want to lose after all the hard work he had put in.

"I will not lose to you!" Rawky said as he repeatedly punched the Koopa in the mouth. Finally, after a lot of punches, the Koopa fell, defeated.

"He did it! Rawky is now going to face the toughest Koopa on Plit!!!" the manager said, screaming into the microphone.

Rawky Vs. Dark Koopa

All was silent. Rawky stood alone in the ring as lights began to flash. Soon the doors opened as a huge Koopa with shades walked up to the ring. He slowly took the shades off as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ready, boy?" Dark said, showing that he wasn't impressed when he saw Rawky.

"Bring it on!" Rawky said as he rushed at Dark.

The punch was so quick noboby knew what happened. Within seconds, Rawky was lying on the floor as Dark twisted his leg like it was a straw.

"Rawky!!!" Fauna screamed from the crowd as Dark kicked Rawky right in the face.

Rawky was in serious pain but he still struggled to stand. " I... will...not... LOSE!!!!" Rawky said as he punched Dark in the lip. Dark wiped his lip and noticed he was bleeding.

"Hmph!!! Very well!" Dark said as he punched Rawky in the gut. Rawky took Dark and threw him in the air. Dark got in his shell and spun right at Rawky, knocking him on the floor. Rawky struggled getting up. "I suggest you go back home to mommy," Dark said.

Those words went through Rawky like an arrow. His mother was dead and this poser had the gull to insult her?! Rawky got up in a flash, his eyes red with anger. He dodged all of Dark's punches and headbutt the Koopa. He then flung Dark into the air. Just when Dark was about to do the same move as before, Rawky jumped into the air and kicked Dark right into the ring. Dark just got up and kicked Rawky right in the jaw. Rawky was out and Dark had won.

Dark got the belt, but Mush came towards the ring, shook Rawky's hand, and said, "I'm proud of you! You lasted longer than anyone. With more practice, you will beat him!" With that he took Rawky and carried him home. "Next time you will do better, my student," Mush said as they left the stadium.

Dark watched him go out. He put on his shades, and smiled. "I'm gonna look forward to a good rematch," Dark said as the screen went black.

The End


End file.
